Episode:Chain of Events
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo =2007x004 |Writer =Malcolm Campbell |Producer =Andrea Sapsford |Director =Richard Signy |Airdate =11th January 2007 |AirdateAU =18th August 2007 |Series =23 |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Games of War Part 3 of 3 |Next =Mistaken Identity }} Gina covers for an absent Lewis, patrolling the beat with Roger. They help a man who has been assaulted and locked in the boot of his car. The chain of events leading to the attack include a rape, a grudge and a string of lies. Elsewhere, on his way into work, Hardy investigates a mugging, and Gina is horrified when she is called to court to give evidence at a hearing, and comes across her former lover Peter Harris. Gina covers for a late Lewis and pairs up with Roger on the beat. They rescue Paul Brookes, who was assaulted and locked into the boot of his car the night before. In St Hugh’s hospital, Gina questions Paul who says he is a probation officer at Burnwood women’s prison. Roger investigates further and after looking at CCTV, discovers that a man called Owen Harper owns the van which was in the car park during the attack, and that his wife Sally is a prisoner at Burnwood. Nikki and Gina visit Owen who quickly admits to attacking Paul - for raping his wife. Sam and Jo take over the investigation and make their way to the prison to question Sally. She tells them the reason Owen attacked Paul was because he raped her a few weeks ago. Sally says she has washed the clothes it happened in but remembers a scar on the top of his leg. The detectives then visit Paul in his office and arrest him on suspicion of rape. Paul is questioned at the station and tells the officers that Sally’s parole was recently denied which is probably why she is accusing him of rape. Later, Jo and Sam return to the prison to find Sally fighting with fellow prisoner, Evie Barnes, who says she is lying about Paul Brooks. Jo and Sam question Sally and they’re are astounded when she eventually admits that Paul didn’t rape her and she made the story up. The detectives are amazed but wonder if it’s another lie - how does she know about Paul’s scar? Elsewhere, on his way into work, Lewis witnesses a mugging. The victim, a man called Pawel Boniek, is taken to St Hugh’s and when Lewis tries to question him, his attacker, described by a witness as wearing a red hoody arrives at the hospital. Lewis and Roger give chase but, frustratingly, the man manages to get away. Nurse, Tash Niles, escorts Roger and Lewis down into the basement where find and arrest the hooded man who has been hiding from them. Lewis investigates further and discovers that alleged attacker, Adem Yusuf, was recovering his own money from Pawel after paying for a passport into the country which hasn’t materialised. Meanwhile, Gina panics when she is called to court to give evidence at a hearing. When Gina arrives, she is stunned to discover that the magistrate is Peter Harris, a married man who Gina has had a couple of one night stands with. After making mincemeat of Gina in the courtroom, she is shocked when he asks her out for dinner but accepts the invitation nonetheless… Also, Dan Casper passes a notice onto from St. Hugh's of nurses needing flatmate. Lewis later goes back to the hospital after cutting his hand and is surprised when his new housemate turns out to be Tash. *Aml Ameen as PC Lewis Hardy *Lisa Maxwell as DI Samantha Nixon *Sally Rogers as DC Jo Masters *John Bowler as PC Roger Valentine *Roberta Taylor as Insp Gina Gold *Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper *Gillian Taylforth as Sgt Nikki Wright *Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23